Lich King vs Nightmare
by Life Savior
Summary: Once good souls. Now corrupted by blades vile power. Both aim for the death of all living creatures, but who will live to see that day(Neither of them, technically).


**I know that I said that I would have posted this at the beginning of the month, but I had some unforeseeable events occur. That involved a car colliding into the side of my own car. No one was hurt, so don't worry about that.**

**Here we are. Lich King vs Nightmare. Bout f*cking time... Is what I say to myself every time I get a new fight ready. Hopefully that'll change now. If you guys didn't see, I made a post on my profile. Bottom of the line: I'm not doing Death Battles anymore. What I will be doing, however, is I will be posting the fights by themselves. It'll be more like DBX or One Minute Melee. Absolutely no analysis was made to determine the winner of the fight. It'll be just for fun. And if any of you out there are accusing me of making this change because I want my preferred character to win, I have never played Soul Calibur and have only played like 12 minutes of WoW over 10 years ago, and it wasn't even the Wrath of the Lich King. So, no bias in this particular fight. Also, you would not believe how difficult it is to write a sword fight without making it sound like a literal dick fight.**

**(If you don't know anything about these two, I would suggest taking a quick crash course if you don't want to be confused as hell. Crash course on WoW... Good luck with that)**

* * *

**Lich King vs Nightmare**

**Location: Frozen Throne**

Trekking his way up the still forming castle, soon to be called the Icecrown Citadel, the Azure Knight was in search. Searching for the one thing to complete his power, and the blizzard did little to impede him. The snow on the ground would melt as he stepped forward, leaving behind a trail of barren ground surrounded by the snow. As it flies towards him, the snowflakes in the wind didn't have the chance to land on him before melting. The only thing that would stop him for even a second was the occasional ghoul. "Graaag-" Which were dealt with swiftly.

After climbing the frigid mountain, he spots the top of it. As Nightmare pulls himself up the final ledge he finds the Lord of the Scourge, frozen to his throne and unable to move. Nightmare walks up to the frozen figure and in his hand he finds what he came here for; the final shard of Soul Edge. Turning the frozen hand over and opening it, the ice crackling with each movement, Nightmare grabs the shard and holds up his blade. The shard and the blade become one once more, as the eye of the sword glows and the blade changes shape. With his sword restored Nightmare starts the trek back down the mountain, but is stopped halfway through the plateau. The sound of cracking ice halting him. As he turns what he assumed to be a corpse stands from his throne, breaking the ice that had frozen his feet to the ground. Drawing Frostmourne from his sheath the Lich King prepares for battle. Both of them walk towards each other, meeting in the middle of the icy ground.

**Fight!**

Their blades clash against each other, Nightmare's in a downward strike and Lich King's in a sideways slash. Using Soul Edge's greater weight he shoves his opponent away and prepares another strike while he is stumbling. Lich King retaliates by firing dark lightning at him(Dark lightning?). Nightmare's attack is stopped as the lightning courses though his body. Lich King forces his back towards the ledge, following him a few feet in front of him. Nightmare manages to power through the lightning and swings his sword, now engulfed in flame. Lich King moves out of the way of the blade as it leaves behind a trail of fire. Bringing his sword inward Nightmare thrusts it forward and sends forth a beam of fire. The Lich King is unable to escape and gets blasted away. As the Lich King flies past his throne, Nightmare charges forward with his sword ablaze. Nightmare thrusts his sword downward but Lich King rolls out of the way, letting Soul Edge pierce the ground beneath. Lich King swings his sword at Nightmare but he pulls his sword through and out of the ground to deflect his attack. Nightmare shoots another blast of fire sending his opponent over the cliff and dropping Frostmourne. Lich King is hanging by the cliff as Nightmare walks towards him. As Frostmourne sticks out of the snow Lich King sees through the sword and sees Nightmare preparing to plunge his blazing sword into the cliff. Now knowing where he is, the Lich King punches into the icy wall with his free hand, sends ice to where Nightmare stands, and freezes him in place. With his combatant incapacitated, Lich King pulls himself back up and fires lightning at Nightmare, breaking him free but unable to retaliate. Pushing him towards the other edge of the cliff and pulling his sword from the ground as they walk by, Lich King forces Nightmare off the cliff and to snow filled ground below. Nightmare picks himself back up and shoots a fireball at Lich King and destroys the ledge where he stands. As the chunks of ice land at Nightmare's level and kick up snow into the air, Lich King struggles to stand up. Before Nightmare can get closer, Lich King plunges his sword, with the runes glowing, into the ground. Lich King summons a group of ghouls surrounding Nightmare. The ghouls charge Nightmare and, though he bats them away, a few manage to cling on his back dig their claws through his armor and into his flesh. The more ghouls he kills the more rise to take their place and they soon bring him down to the ground. The Lich King knew that they couldn't hurt him, let alone kill him. But they could keep him occupied long enough for the Lich King to finish him, however Nightmare harnesses the power of the now complete Soul Edge. A pillar of blaze erupts from him, burning away the ghouls and sending a few flying over Lich King's head. As the Lich King shields his eyes from the massive fire, parts of the pillar form what appear to be wings. The wings blow away the blaze and Night Terror is revealed. Taking to the air Night Terror flies to Lich King and grabs him with his large, malformed arm. Flying back around he throws Lich King further off the mountain. Crashing into a large column of ice, Lich King falls to the ground. As Lich King picks himself back Night Terror, standing on the cliff, charges dark energy from his head and fires a laser at him. Lich King runs from the laser as explosions form behind whenever it gets closer. Stopping in place, Lich King plunges his fist into the ground and creates an ice wall to protect him from the laser. It destroys the wall and sends Lich King flying back. Night Terror charges another laser, but Lich King raises his hand with his hand open at where his opponent stands. As the laser fires another ice wall forms directly in front of Night Terror, blocking his attack and causing an explosion in his face. The explosion caused the cliff he was standing on to collapse and Night Terror falls to the ground. As he stands, Lich King freezes Night Terror in place. The demon already begins to break free from the ice but Lich King walks up and, before he can free himself, cuts Night Terror's head off. As the head rolls off, Frostmourne consumes the soul of Siegfried and walks away from the corpse, unaware that the fight is not yet over. Forming from beside it's former host, the spirit of Soul Edge grabs the hilt of the vile blade and breaks it free from the frozen grip. Lich King turns around and sees a fiery apparition, also known as Inferno. Reshaping Soul Edge into a copy of Frostmourne, Inferno and Lich King walks towards each other and clash blades. Lich King slides his weapon across the copied blade and goes for a side slash. Inferno steps away from the attack and strikes downward, cutting though Lich King's armor and causes a large gash in his chest. Inferno thrusts forwards and stabs Lich King where his heart used to be. Grabbing the blade and pulling it out of his chest, Lich King swings his blade at Inferno and misses. Taking his sword out of Lich Kings grip, Inferno prepares for another downward slash. Giving Lich King the opportunity he needed. He thrusts Frostmourne through the flaming body, stopping Inferno's attack. Flames begin to spew from where the demon was impaled as Lich King attempts to stand his ground against the out of control fires. Thrusting the blade deeper through it's body, the flames are drained into the sword. The sword appears to be red hot before cooling down. As Soul Edge falls from where it's wielder was holding it, Lich King strikes and destroys the sword, shattering it into pieces. With his opponent defeated, Lich King walks away, heading back to his throne.

* * *

**No conclusion that explains why I think so-and-so should win? This feels weird. But results in less angry reviews(There weren't that many anyway)**

**But anyways, there's my first fight without the analysis. Just as a reminder the winner was not determined by who I think would win or by personal preference, seeing as I didn't really play either of their games.**

**Also if you guys want an alternate ending for this fight, let me know. If a few people say they do want it then I'll just go ahead and do it. It would be largely the same, but Nightmare would win instead. I'll make it really flashy if that helps.**


End file.
